hallowinsides_mansion_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fukushi Twins
Moxmoox & Kixkiix are ROBLOX twins. They and most known for being apart of the HallowInsides Family. Appearance Kixkiix She has a light pink bun with a light pink dress, she has no robux but she will soon this would be her look. She would have pink short hair with purple tips, she is a cat along with Moxmoox she has black ears and a purple hood with a black dolly dress. Moxmoox She has short dark blue hair with a light blue dress, she has no robux but when she gets some her look will be She would have blue short hair with purple tips, she is a cat along with Kixkiix she has black ears and a blue hood with a black dolly dress. History ∞ハロナイト∞ (∞Hallow nighT∞) A girl that the whole family doesn't know has a Letter inside that Letter has the page that's missing from the Hallowinsides Family Book called "Hallow End Page" and the girl gave it to JisooHimesakia for she could use the Clock hands as letter openers. But JisooHimesakia went 'off-script' and killed all of her family instead, and the girl who gave JisooHimesakia the Letter told JisooHimesakia that it was a nice show to see her kill everyone but JisooHimesakia would soon kill herself after to make the loop come back and everyone with it, the whole family knows what happened but JisooHimesakia doesn't know what happened at all and she told many people that she never killed anyone. ∞夜の終わり∞ (∞End of night∞) (This is after the story of ∞ハロナイト∞ so the loop comes in play It is found out that they are acting because the whole set up is fake they are really on a stage acting for people.) The girl walking down the path of the spotlight she walks to the Hallowinsides Family Mansion to give JisooHimesakia the Letter once again because of the loop but the family gets in the way and start to have a party for the unknown guest, getting drunk on 1, 2, 3, the girl then walks away to find JisooHimesakia and give the Letter then to go back to the party but the girl get's lost as she finds out the Clock hands are missing and the clock is now broken and the page is gone from the book so they start looking for the page and JisooHimesakia but they end up finding the missing Clock hands they started talking to each other finding out that TenshiHimesakia ripped out the page but doesn't know because JisooHimesakia's death is on the page and they didn't want her to die but they were thinking it was rather JisooHimesakia as now she has the Clock hands and the page in her hands "見つけた..." JisooHimesakia then tried to attack them but with no use they ran pass her to this door JisooHimesakia then snaps out of it and drops the Clock hands and then they started leaving JisooHimesakia alone but they couldn't so they all agreed to die to reset the loop again and so they did. And bringing the end for that ∞Bad night∞. ∞永遠の夜∞ (∞Everlasting night∞) The girl comes over again with the Letter with that page still in it as always she walks over to find out that they are outside the house and they knew that the unknown girl was coming so they got ready the Fukushi Twins then put on a play for the girl and JisooHimesakia The play is a little story of the first night (∞ハロナイト∞) It showed the unknown girl lost in the woods to give JisooHimesakia the Letter as that unknown girl makes her way to the Hallowinsides Family Mansion then the door opens to greet her with MelodyHimesakia, L_Lazarii , ThePiranhaMermaid and JisooHimesakia and the Twin Maids cleaning as always The Fukushi Twins jump up to greet the unknown girl as she drinks the tea that the Emerald_Maid made for the girl it was dark outside so the unknown girl was allowed to stay for the night until it was day she was showed her room and then the dinning room the cardboard house the Fukushi Twins made, started falling and so they started telling JisooHimesakia that the Clock hands will make dead people come back from the dead and she already killed all of them with it asking for Praises for her act of killing them an odd thumping sound was heard then from below. The Fukushi Twins then woke up everyone in the house asking them to help find that sound and so they checked the Hallowinsides Family Book for what is below and they a page was missing and so the Fukushi Twins told everyone to search for the pagE. They had the Clock hands infront of them they found out it's underground and they saw JisooHimesakia walk downstairs before them the shady Letter "The girl gave JisooHimesakia it to use the clock hands to cut the Letter open." so JisooHimesakia opened it as everyone was looking around upstairs the white sheet was the perfect size too "見つけた..." the family started to run down stairs as the papers are flying around the room they enter to see JisooHimesakia in the middle of them, ∞The Last nighT∞. ∞最後の夜∞ (∞The Last night∞) The girl was walking to the house and she didn't even wait to see if anyone would open the door she just opened it and walked over to JisooHimesakia as everyone was partying they all looked at JisooHimesakia and the girl JisooHimesakia took the Letter and Clock hands and ran to the basement as everyone followed she then shut the door then opened the thing that was making the thumping sound when she opened it "見つけた..." JisooHimesakia then grabbed the Clock hands and cut the Letter open with them and then she cut her arm as blood was dripping on the ground JisooHimesakia took the Hallowinsides Family Book and put the white sheet of paper and Wrote her 'Death Letter' with her own blood to make it happen and so the effect was in motion only if she killed herself after her shaking hands gripped the Clock hands as the family opened the door and screamed and ran to JisooHimesakia to stop her JisooHimesakia then stabbed herself and then the loop started to reset again but it would not make JisooHimesakia be insane and the unknown would not show up again in the loop's of each ∞Hallow nighT∞. Games None found yet Behavior They seem to like tricking people into doing stuff and they like to prank other people in the HallowInsides Family. External Links Moxmoox https://www.roblox.com/users/1341170933/profile Kixkiix https://www.roblox.com/users/1341163333/profile